2003 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The '''2003 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''is one if the most active season since 1995. The season featured fairly strong storms and an unusually active December and July. The 2003 season also reached Iota, which is the farthest since 1995. The strongest and most notable storm of the season is Teresa, which became Category 5 for several days and brushed the East Coast. It caused billions of damages in the area. Minnie heavily damaged Bermuda, and Erika and Grace mostly affects the Texas area. This season also featured a number if unusual storms, like Theta, which reaches major hurricane intensity in December, Iota, which made landfall on Spain, and Ana, which reached hurricane intensity in April. Overall, eight names were retired. Storm Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:12 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/2017 till:24/04/2017 color:C1 text:"Ana (C1)" from:09/06/2017 till:14/06/2017 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" from:12/06/2017 till:15/06/2017 color:TS text:"Claire (TS)" from:27/06/2017 till:02/07/2017 color:C1 text:"David (C1)" from:06/07/2017 till:16/07/2017 color:C3 text:"Erika (C3)" from:15/07/2017 till:22/07/2017 color:C3 text:"Frederic (C3)" from:18/07/2017 till:28/07/2017 color:C4 text:"Grace (C4)" from:22/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:TS text:"Herbert (TS)" from:24/07/2017 till:27/07/2017 color:TS text:"Isabel (TS)" from:08/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Joaquin (C4)" barset:break from:21/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Kate (C3)" from:23/08/2017 till:24/08/2017 color:TS text:"Levi (TS)" from:27/08/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Minnie (C5)" from:28/08/2017 till:02/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Norris (C1)" from:30/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:TS text:"Orchid (TS)" from:02/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Peter (C2)" from:02/09/2017 till:05/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Rose (C1)" from:04/09/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:TS text:"Scott (TS)" from:06/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Teresa (C5)" from:08/09/2017 till:13/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Victor (C1)" barset:break from:09/09/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Wanda (C4)" from:22/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Alpha (C4)" from:25/09/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Beta (C4)" from:27/09/2017 till:04/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Gamma (C3)" from:30/09/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" from:06/10/2017 till:10/10/2017 color:TS text:"Epsilon (TS)" from:09/10/2017 till:15/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Zeta (C2)" from:13/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Eta (C4)" from:03/12/2017 till:10/12/2017 color:C3 text:"Theta (C3)" from:07/12/2017 till:12/12/2017 color:C2 text:"Iota (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Ana Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Storm Claire Hurricane David Hurricane Erika Hurricane Frederic Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Herbert Tropical Storm Isabel Hurricane Joaquin Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Levi Hurricane Minnie Hurricane Norris Tropical Storm Orchid Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rose Tropical Storm Scott Hurricane Teresa Hurricane Victor Hurricane Wanda Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2003 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2009 season. This is the same list used in 1997 season. Greek Names Retirement In the spring of 2004, the World Meteorological Organization retired eight names: '''Erika, Grace, Joaquin, Kate, Minnie, Teresa, Alpha '''and '''Gamma '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. These will be replaced by ''Elsa, Glenda, Julian, Kelly, Molly ''and ''Thelma ''for 2009 Season. In 1996, the World Meteorological Organization determined that a Greek name can be retired in a particular season, but will be reused if needed in the future. Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Destructive seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons